My friend forever
by xilema95
Summary: Light decidio abandonar su utopia antes de corromperse mas... ahora han pasado dos años desde que es amigo del detective. ¿Qué ha sucedido en ese tiempo con él y sus sentimientos por L? Light/L, L/Misora, Light/Misa.


_**My Friend Forever**_

_Han pasado dos años desde que renuncié a ésa obsesión de "el nuevo mundo"..._

Light y Misa caminaban hacia un hotel muy particular de Japón, cada uno con un pequeño paquete en la mano derecha. Era una preciosa tarde de domingo. El cielo mostraba un hermoso tono rojizo, que contrastaba perfectamente con las hojas secas que caían de los árboles. La estación de otoño era muy bella en Japón. Parejas de enamorados paseaban por el parque cercano, niños correteaban junto con los pájaros que allí había, ardillas trepaban por los troncos secos, y otros más conversaban tranquilamente, ya sea en las bancas de madera o sentados en la fuente central. Todo era realmente hermoso.

_Tras haber encontrado la Death Note, comencé a corromperme a mí mismo, mis ideales de justicia se fueron perdiendo para tratar de proteger mi identidad como Kira. Comencé a asesinar a la policía, al FBI, y a todo aquél que trataba de atraparme. Pero me detuve a tiempo. La frase de Ryuk retumbó en mi conciencia una noche nevada..._

"_Si sigues matando a los criminales, al final tú serás la única persona mala que quede en éste mundo"_

Llegan al edificio, tras haber cruzado la transitada calle. Misa se peina un poco el cabello y Light se arregla la camisa.

_¿Qué haría entonces? Si iba a ser el Dios del nuevo mundo, tenía que ser perfecto, y yo ya no lo era. Ya había sangre inocente en mis manos, no sólo de gente podrida. ¿Iba a ser capaz de asesinarme a mí mismo? Porque yo ya no era una buena persona. Aunque mataba por una buena razón, era un asesino. Qué irónico. Por suerte llegaste tú..._

_Tú, que me retaste por televisión; que te hacías llamar... L. _

Ambos suben hasta el último piso en elevador, mostraban una sonrisa.

-¡No puedo creerlo Light, nunca pensé que él fuera capaza de eso! Siendo como es él...

-Ni yo tampoco puedo creerlo Misa, pero realmente estoy muy feliz por ellos.- el castaño cambia su sonrisa a una más melancólica.

_Tu gran capacidad deductiva, muy parecida a la mía, te hicieron sospechar que Kira estaba en Japón; y no dudaste en venir hacia acá. En ése entonces yo no sabía quién eras. Fue cuando conocí a Misora Naomi, o Shoko Maki Sho; como se hacía llamar. Ella era una ex –agente del FBI, y había tenido el privilegio de trabajar contigo. Decidí no asesinarla, ya no quería matar a gente inocente. Ella entró a tu equipo de investigación, junto a mi padre y los demás detectives para vengar la muerte de su prometido, el cual había muerto a mis manos. _

_Fue cuando te presentaste ante mí, durante mi examen de admisión a la universidad. Lo primero que pensé al verte fue que eras muy extraño. Después descubrí que teníamos tanto en común, que no pude creer que hubiera alguien en el mundo que me entendiera. Realmente nos volvimos amigos, y por ésa razón decidí renunciar al deseo de mi utopía. No hubiera soportado matarte. Ni aún siendo un Dios, hubiera gozado la vida que estando contigo._

-¿Ocurre algo Light? Te veo un poco triste...

Éste voltea a ver a la modelo, tratando de disimular.

-Oh, no es nada Misa, sólo estaba pensando en algo.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, estoy bien.

_Decidí quedarme con la Death Note, pero no la iba a usar nunca más. Luego apareció Misa con su propia Death Note, para hacer el trabajo que yo había abandonado. Ella me encontró, pero yo la convencí de que dejara de matar. Como condición, debía ser su novio. Tú aún sospechabas de mí, pero al ver que los asesinatos habían cesado por más de 7 meses, decidiste abandonar el caso. Estabas molesto porque para ti representaba una "derrota", pero yo no pude estar más feliz; eras mi amigo, y ahora trabajaba contigo en el cuartel de investigaciones, dado que tú ya no quisiste irte de Japón. Fue cuando empecé a considerarte algo más, algo que aun no sabía que era... y lo descubrí ayer cuando diste tu noticia en el cuartel de investigaciones._

Finalmente llegan al piso indicado. Se acercan a una de las puertas de habitación, tocando suavemente. La puerta se abre, y nos recibe una chica de mediano cabello negro.

-Light-kun, Misa-san, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- pregunta amablemente.

-¡Vaya pregunta!- responde la modelo entusiasta- ¡Venimos a celebrar tu compromiso con Ryuzaki! A propósito ¿Dónde está él?

-Está vistiéndose, acaba de darse una ducha- responde Misora algo sonrojada- Pasen, están en su casa.

Ambos ingresan al departamento y después de darle los obsequios a la ex –agente del FBI se sientan en un gran sofá que había allí. En ése momento aparece Ryuzaki.

-Light-kun, Misa-chan, bienvenidos.

-Hola L- el saludo de Light fue un tanto apático, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el famoso detective. Misora les sirvió café a sus invitados, mientras L cogía unos bombones que había en un pequeño plato de cristal en la mesa.

-¡Guau Ryuzaki, no sabía que le propondrías matrimonio a Misora! ¡Y pensar que te llamé pervertido una ocasión, lo siento! Es que pensé que estabas sobre mi querido Light- dice la rubia en tono infantil.

-Como dije antes, tú eres la pareja ideal para Light-kun. Siempre los has sido, no sé porqué lo celas tanto, no hay chica más hermosa que tú en Japón....- decide callarse al ver la mirada de su prometida, que estaba sentada a su lado- je, aparte de Naomi, claro.

-....

-No te enojes, Naomi....

-Como ex –agente, Ryuzaki, debo decir que mi intuición me dice que sientes cierta atracción por la modelo, pero creo que mejor...- los labios del detective la callaron, ésta se sonrojó ya que le daba cierta vergüenza que la besaran frente a invitados.

-¡Ahhhh, qué romántico!- exclama Misa con brillitos en los ojos. Light se removió un poco desviando su mirada a la pareja. Cuando L se separa, mira discretamente a Light, y al ver su reacción se pone su pulgar en la boca.

-¿Te sucede algo Light?- pregunta L al castaño

-N-no, sólo estoy un tanto sorprendido de todo esto. Es que verte... con alguien, es muy extraño.

-Ah, con que es eso...-responde el inglés sin creerle ni una palabra. Conocía muy bien a Light, no por nada era su mejor amigo. Sabía que algo le pasaba.

-¡Oye Misora, encontré una tienda donde venden unos accesorios increíbles para tu boda! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a verlos? La tienda cierra en unas horas.

-Está bien, Misa-san.- la ex –agente se gira hacia su prometido- Ryuzaki, saldré un momento ¿Te parece?

-De acuerdo, Light y yo nos quedaremos aquí. No regresen muy tarde.

-Muy bien.

Las dos chicas se marchan dejando a los chicos solos. Light se levanta de su asiento para sentarse al lado de Ryuzaki. L aún lo notaba extraño, se veía triste, melancólico.

-¿No vas a decirme qué te pasa?

-No es nada, es sólo que no puedo creer que tú, el gran L, vaya a casarse...

-Je, por supuesto que te sorprende, pero sé que a ti te molesta otra cosa.

Light gira hacia su amigo, incapaz de controlar sus emociones. Ya no podía ocultarlo más. L lo mira confundido, ya que los ojos de Light se veían un tanto brillosos.

-¿Light-kun?

Sin aguantar más, el castaño abraza al pelinegro fuertemente. Juntó todo su valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Por favor perdóname por esto Ryuzaki.

-¿De qué hab...?- el detective no pudo continuar, estaba siendo besado por su mejor amigo. En realidad no era la primera vez que se besaban; ya lo habían hecho una vez, cuando decidieron ponerse retos un día que estaban aburridos. Light le había dicho a L que era incapaz de besarlo, y L aceptó para demostrarle que no le temía a ningún reto. Pero él no sabía que ése beso había significado mucho para Light. Ni siquiera había notado en ése entonces el rubor que había impregnado las mejillas del castaño.

L se separó un poco, estaba aturdido. Light ya no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Finalmente lo había hecho, lo había besado de verdad.

-Light, sabes que yo ahora estoy con Misora, y tú estás con Misa ¿Por qué el beso?

-Hacía mucho que quería hacer esto Ryuzaki, pero nunca tuve el valor porque no sabía qué era lo que sentía. Ahora que estás a punto de hacer tu vida con alguien más, sé que necesito decírtelo... te amo Ryuzaki, siempre lo he hecho...- baja un poco la cabeza para que L no viera su pequeño sonrojo.

-....

-Por favor no te cases con ella, quédate conmigo... déjame hacerte feliz...-susurró apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros del detective; éste trataba de buscar una salida razonable para la locura que estaba sucediendo.

-Light, por favor. No sabes lo que dices. Tú no me amas; amas a Misa. Sólo estás triste porque ya no saldremos como los amigos que siempre hemos sido, pero te prometo que...

-¿No acabas de escuchar lo que dije? ¡Te amo!- al escuchar la confesión de Light más segura que nunca, L ya no pudo evitar ruborizarse

-... Light, estás confundido....

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Nunca querré a Misa como te quiero a ti! Eres la persona más especial para mí Ryuzaki.... por favor entiéndelo- su voz temblaba un poco- ámame a mí, no a ella...

L ya no sabía qué hacer. No quería romperle el corazón a su amigo, pero tenía que ser honesto con él.

-Light, yo no...no puedo quererte.- sintió como Light comenzaba a sollozar en sus brazos- yo amo a Misora, y tú eres mi mejor amigo; pero sólo eso. No puedo verte como algo más...- el llanto de Light ya no cesaba -... lo siento. Por favor, sé feliz con alguien más... encontrarás a alguien más especial que yo, tal vez Misa, tal vez otro chico, quien sabe... – su voz se quebró un poco -Por favor, ya no llores.

El castaño vio que el inglés estaba sufriendo al verlo así ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía arruinar su felicidad, eso no lo hacía un verdadero amigo. Se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo.

-Discúlpame- musitó Light tratando de controlar su llanto- soy un egoísta, sólo te estoy haciendo sufrir por mis sentimientos.- levanta la cabeza para mostrarle a L una sonrisa- sé feliz con Naomi, te lo deseo de corazón.

-Gracias Light...- aún sabiendo que estaba mal, L quiso darle a Light lo que anhelaba por última vez. Acarició su castaño cabello mientras lo besó suave y delicadamente. Light cerró los ojos abrazándolo con ternura.

"_No es un beso sincero, realmente no me amas, pero aún así lo haces... Gracias Ryuzaki. Tú mereces ser feliz...."_

**......................................**

En un templo especial se celebraba un gran acontecimiento. Muchos felices, otros un poco tristes...

"_Tal vez no podamos ser algo más, pero verte dichoso es más que suficiente para mí."_

Había pocas personas en la boda, pero todas eran muy importantes. Por parte de Misora venían su familia y sus amigos. Por parte de L venían Light Yagami, Misa Amane, su protector Watari, y con un permiso especial de la Wammy´s House, sus aprendices; Matt, Mello y Near.

"_Nunca podré olvidar mi amor por ti. Un amor que nunca será correspondido, pero tal vez que pueda ser reemplazado. Quizás Misa sea mi nuevo amor, quien puede saberlo..."_

Misora lucía un hermoso traje blanco, su cabello tenía como arreglo una flor de loto; y como detalle adicional, portaba un collar y unos aretes de perlas. Ryuzaki por primera vez vestía algo diferente; un elegante traje negro, y había peinado un poco su cabello.

Light observa cómo L y Naomi se besan tiernamente tras estar oficialmente casados. Sonríe con sinceridad, mientras Misa se abraza a él.

-¡Ahhh, espero casarme así contigo mi querido Light!- exclama la modelo ruborizada. Light la observa.

"_¿Quién dice que casándome no pueda olvidarte? Tal vez ella pueda hacerme realmente feliz; después de todo es una chica hermosa."_

-Quizás sí nos casemos Misa- le responde el castaño viéndola.

-¿En serio? ¡¡Ayyy, mi querido Light me ama y me dice que nos casaremos pronto!! ¡¡Éste es el día más feliz de mi vida!!

-Ehhh, no dije que sería pronto, dije que tal vez...

-¡Dios, debo empezar a avisar a mis representantes! ¡Todo debe ser perfecto!- Misa ni lo escuchaba, estaba completamente cegada de la felicidad.

L y Light se observaban desde lo lejos sonriendo. Cada uno con sentimientos diferentes, pero con el mismo pensamiento en ése momento de máxima felicidad.

"_Serás mi amigo por siempre, y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará."_

_**The End**_

**Ayyy, snif, snif. Pues decidí hacer un fic donde ya no estuvieran juntos, y como a mi me encanta también el L/Misora decidí casarlos. Ésta vez no todos quedaron muy felices, pero pues así es la vida. Con un poco de inspiración de la película "La boda de mi mejor amigo" protagonizada por Julia Roberts. Espero que les haya gustado a los que lo hayan leído, ya que en lo personal YO siento que me quedó SUPER cursi.... ¡pero tenía que escribirlo!**

**Arigatou y sayonara!**


End file.
